I hate you I love you I'm so confused
by Whovianswelcome
Summary: Because I'm the Doctor Who kills people in the sleep Oh don't you touch me Oh please trust me…" I turn around to see a certain spiky haired idiot behind me with one single tear on his cheek "hello Doctor, are you enjoying the show?" "How the hell do you know all those things let alone me?" "You could say I knew someone" then I pull out my gun and point it at him.
1. Chapter 1

There he was, the Doctor god I was tempted to kill him here and now, no he needs to know why he's going to die lure him in. Then he noticed me staring at him. Now all I have to do is get him to follow me how? By running! It doesn't make sense at first, but if you think about it what if you saw someone staring at you then they start running would you follow them? Exactly. I heard him shout "hey!" Leaving that girl that was with him in the dust. So he's found a different pawn? Bet he's toying with her emotions as well. he makes me sick. I ran and jumped into my window and locked it. He has a sonic screwdriver he'll figure it out. I flopped on my bed and made it look like I didn't know he was watching me like a creep.

I opened the window and put a screen in pretending I didn't hear the clatter of trash cans. This way he can hear me. Then I sang.

" _I'm the Doctor_

 _Who comes to save the day_

 _from a planet and time far far away_

 _Just a doctor who travels through time and space_

 _In my wibbly wobbly timey wimey machine_

 _You'll see sicorax and one or two slitheen_

 _You'll see weeping angels few and far between_

 _Oh and don't forget the silence_

 _I stop to look at the inside of my arm_

 _Sorry just double check_

 _Oh and one day you will meet the damn exterminating Dalek_

 _In a war against the dalek my whole planet was destroyed_

 _I'm alone I'm the last of the timelord race_

 _I'm just a madman with a box trying to escape_

 _I'm the Doctor_

 _From a planet an time far far away_

 _Just a doctor Who travels through time and space_

 _In my wibbly wobbly timey wimey machine_

 _The time will be filled with peril_

 _You will most likely die a slow and painful death_

 _Oh well you've already touched me-_

 _Wait have you? Oh good because I'm starting too like you.._

 _Oh well I've got to get going_

 _Wait why are you following me_

 _Oh you must understand_

 _That you must stay here_

 _Because I'm the Doctor_

 _Who kills people in the sleep_

 _Oh don't you touch me_

 _Oh please trust me…"_

I turn around to see a certain spiky haired idiot behind me with one single tear on his cheek "hello Doctor, are you enjoying the show?"

"How the hell do you know all those things let alone me?"

"You could say I knew someone"

"Who!"

"That is my secret Doctor but I'm afraid I haven't been in contact with them recently" then I pull out my gun and point it at him.

"now put the screwdriver down" he complied "Now sit down on the bed" again he complied.

"now I'm going to shoot you and then when you regenerate I'll shoot you again. Understood"

"Yes"

"Good boy"

"Why"

"Why what"

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because if you touch the Doctor you die early, too early" I clicked the gun. And started to think he saves so many planets.

"You know there's only one thing keeping me from pulling the trigger."

"What"

" _Your the Doctor who saves planets_

 _in a time far far away."_

I remove the gun from his head. He breathes a sigh of relief. All of it came crashing down on me I was about to kill a man. I'm horrible, vile, wretched, I don't belong on this earth. I take the gun and say "but there's nothing stopping me from doing this" as I press the gun against my head just as I was about to pull the trigger I was blown backwards and I heard "EXTERMINATE" I thought in a daze good the exterminator is here that rat problem is really bad. I saw blood, looks like I hit my mark I thought as everything went dark….


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor's P.O.V

Oh crap oh crap Dalek crap crap crap I take out my phone and call Alia "Doctor where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Long story no time Daleks girl bleeding need medical help 401 east 30th"

"On my way"

"With medical help!"

"Yes myself!"

"What?"

"My sister is a doctor I know stuff"

"Hurry!"

"How 'bout you fight! You idiot."

"Right fighting ok I'm gonna leave you on speaker ok?"

"Ok"

"Allons-y!"

"Oh Gods.."

I jump into battle armed with a screwdriver. The dalek notice the girl and I jump in front of her. "Stand down!" I shout, and a dalek turned to look at me and…

-Time skip brought to you by my suckiness at writing action-

Great now that that's over the girl who is She? Alia looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"What?"

"She lost a lot of blood."

"We can fix that"

"I'm not so sure"

"How much?"

"about 9 pints"

"WHAT

"No offense but why is she so important?"

"she knows who I am"

"She does?"

"Yes now does she have her I.D. on her?"

"I'll check.. Yep here it is Laura Tyler" I'm speechless Tyler. The word kept repeating itself over and over in my head. I started to have trouble breathing. Calm down Doctor. Tyler is a common last name I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Hello any one home?" Alia said knocking on my head.

"Sorry let's take her back to the TARDIS" I said scooping her up bridal style. I notice the gun fall from her hand. Alia picked it up

"what is this?"

"Two words you won't like."

"I don't care."

"Attempted suicide"

Her eyes widen "s-so she did that to herself?!" Pointing to the wound on her shoulder.

"Yes"

"How are you so calm!"

"She's lucky I'm doing this for her ok she tried to kill me!" I snapped. Her eyes widened more.

"Then why?"

"I told you about Rose didn't I?"

"Yes what abou- ohh…"

"But I've met many Tylers in my lifetime. She spared my life."

"Let's go"

"Wait."

"What now"

"H-her pulse stopped"


End file.
